103602-the-devs-are-listening
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree if they didn't literally sell this concept. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Yeah it goes both ways. Most of us wouldn't know about Sabotage going live if it wasn't for Wildstar Weekly. Which is great and all, but its something that can be posted as well. I feel like we played a game of whack a mole whenever a dev decided to speak up about something now they are playing hard to get. | |} ---- ---- I'm still willing to chalk it up to growing pains as this is a new company. But I do hope both our attitudes and the communication improves or this could be something that snowballs. | |} ---- I agree, but with how the devs are handling themselves it won't happen soon :( | |} ---- ---- ---- They never said they cared either. | |} ---- Right, theyll randomly say something like that and it gets buried in a long post and if you don't dev tracker youll never see it. Take a look a the News and Announcements or Game Updates and let me know if there is anything worthwhile there to let you know of something going on. Its pretty unacceptable currently, hoping it changes. | |} ---- Thats unfair, of course they do. | |} ---- It is not implied though! :P | |} ---- ---- Frankly, I don't want the devs to post all the time. It spoils the community into thinking they're board warriors and will spend their days typing away at the endless rants of pimple-faced college tweeners who haven't had pu$sy since pu$sy had them. Let them do their jobs and actually work on fixing the game. I'd much rather see feedback from the devs in terms of patch notes than replies to whining. | |} ---- ---- Bags of cupcakes! Isn't that a good thing? | |} ---- Insanity in individuals is something rare - but in groups, parties, nations and epochs, it is the rule. Friedrich Nietzsche | |} ---- ---- ---- They sold the concept of them listening ... nowhere did they put up the slogan "the devs are listening ... and we'll talk to you whenever we can". And i'm okay with that. Purely because i've seen some of the ideas that get put on these forums. If I was a dev i'd be getting written warnings for calling people out on their stupidity. | |} ---- ---- Sounds like a couple of logical fallacies are at play here ;) | |} ---- You're a logical fallacy. OOOO sick burn! | |} ---- OOOOOO sick use of the tu quoque fallacy! | |} ---- I don't know what that means! I'll just take it you're agreeing we me and calling me awesome. Woo! | |} ---- You know, you're already on the internet, and allowed to search for things :) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tu_quoque | |} ---- Tweet that to Tony Rey, that would make a great live stream. | |} ---- Break it down for me in single syllable werds. | |} ---- I keep saying this, but I can't tweet, Dunno how. Start a thing #TonyReyAurinDance | |} ---- ---- Kinda? Maybe? Well, you are. But that's not what I was saying ;) I was just teasing CunningLinguist for using a couple of logical fallacies since today of all days he posted this thing about logical fallacies :) | |} ---- Person 1: "You're stupid so I don't have to listen to you!" Person 2: "No, you're stupid so I don't have to listen to you!" <----- tu quoque ("you too!") fallacy Also, person 1 is engaging in an ad hominem fallacy ;) | |} ---- But Stupid has 2 syllables. | |} ---- | |} ---- Sorry. Person 1: "You're dumb!" etc. | |} ---- Done, now we wait for it to be trendy and we can get what we want. That's how twitter works doesn't it? | |} ---- You switched back to your old avatar? Also why aren't we friends? /flips table | |} ---- I'll probably bounce back and forth between the two whenever the mood strikes me. I've still got the other one saved on my hard drive and in a few clouds :) | |} ---- ---- Been listening to George Carlin? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't see this community as particularly hostile at all. Sure there's been a vein of negativity that has gotten larger since the game launched, but that's because the forums are the first place people angry about something go to make noise. Again, it's that dilution thing. A lot of the positive noise about the game is happening in other places, and a higher percentage of people with a beef vs people who are having a great time come here to the forums. | |} ---- To be fair, I don't feel like I'm on some end of a divide, unless you take that white knight v. hater thing seriously. People aren't afraid to disagree, but it's not often that someone literally comes out and starts insulting me. At the same time, while people can be dismissive of criticism, you don't get nearly the vitriolic stream of bile for saying so. If there's one thing I'll say about it, people on this forum can be a bit polarized in their presentation. Everyone here has a few nagging issues that bother us, but overall almost all of us love the game. You don't know that if you read people's forum posts because all people usually make topics about are their few nagging issues. It's trite but true, it's a boring conversation to say 95% of the game is working perfectly for you and that Carbine should keep up the good work. What tends to get brought up, and what we tend to talk about at least here on the General Discussion forum, are the things that we think should be improved. It just gets more mileage as a topic when we can bring up problems and talk about possible solutions. Hell, you can credit a huge portion of Sabotage!'s fixes and features to conversations we've had right here about PVP. Are people a little histrionic? Maybe a bit. Do people expect a bit much in regards to the time table for fixing whatever they think the most pressing issue in Wildstar is? Probably. But are both of those levels a lot more rational than they are on most game forums? Oh, you'd better believe it. Here, at the very least, if you walk into every conversation thinking every person loves the game but has this one thorn in their side bothering them, you'll make a lot of friends. There are very few people, despite appearances, who are on here to troll or just bad-talk everything about the game. About the most common crime on this forum is people turning every thread they possibly can towards their one pet issue, which can sometimes make them seem a little more negative than they probably are. | |} ---- We're not all big kids, unfortunately. Most of us, here on the forums, are entitled shits with no regard for other people. In regards to your other post, I've learned to just scroll past certain users as all the have to say is toxic. I'm guilty of being toxic myself, I don't deny that one bit. I do think that we all need to calm the *cupcake* down. | |} ---- ---- To be fair, it says the devs are listening, Chillia is a mod ... she doesn't have to listen. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well said. I think it has something to do with the Hardcore mentality. When you breed a hardcore environment, and people who rely on high skill levels, min/maxing, and a high investment in time, people tend to express there opinions more passionately about changes or fixes. | |} ---- ---- this. a million times this. | |} ---- ---- Exactly brotherman. Game is still fresh so hopefully they work toward something like this. | |} ---- They don't always need to use the non-answer spin. The last time I directly followed a "we think this is a critical bug" and "we're working on the fix ASAP" they pushed "path abilities actually benefit from leveling your path" to the PTR six weeks later and kept it there until Sabotage. It predates launch. And now I can't stop laughing because they didn't actually fix it. | |} ---- ---- You should realise by now that Tony only posts on forums when things get really bad or quiet. (at one point it was near a month of him from post to post) If things are super busy he's off making videos with the guys in his office. And when that's done, he takes the time out to do a Livestream for the players. | |} ---- Still waiting on Aurin Ear Dance. Tony Rey disappoints. | |} ---- I understand that. Just think of the possibilities if Tony and Frost talked in the forums though. I think it would help breed a better environment. One of the things the devs have proved with wildstar weekly and the nexus report (which I find the production value to be one of the best I've ever seen in the mmo industry) is that the devs have a personality and it really helps to humanize them. When in forums all you see is a It is a known issue when people are thowing up 50 dc posts is a bit discouraging. I remember when we were all having login issues at launch and there was a tweet that made me laugh where it said something like "First off, its a chompocambra not a hamster, there are plenty of these in game that you can take your frustration out on." It doesn't take much to spin a situation. | |} ---- *Insert Banter here* | |} ---- ----